


The Purse

by EBCdrabble (EdBishopChallenge)



Category: Lolita (1962)
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdBishopChallenge/pseuds/EBCdrabble





	The Purse

"Do you know whose purse that is?" the ambulance attendant asked the driver.

"That one's mine," Lolita said, leaning into the car, displaying an impeccable cleavage.


End file.
